Of Masks and Swords
by Karijn Aska Shangel
Summary: Drabbles about a young Substitute Shinigami and his very own sexta Espada. In time, all of their friends will join the party. IchigoxGrimmjow. Uke!Grimm, uke!Nnoi and many others. PG-13 for now. Will be updated randomly.
1. Come to the dark side

Disclaimer: Not mine  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: IchiGrimm, minor ?xNnoitora  
Thanks: To misumisu84 who has given me the strenght to post my old uke!Grimm project. Go you! (And yes, I'm a sucker for Mpreg! XP)  
Author's note: English is my second language so please don't kill me over grammar mistakes and all those things. Not betaed yet.

* * *

**COME TO THE DARK SIDE...  
**

"No is no, Shinigami. Can't you just roll over and forget about it?" hissed an annoyed sexta Espada at his young orange haired lover

"No, I can't. Sex with you is good and everything but you know, we can just switch sometimes! I can't see where's the big problem."

The two men where quarrelling on the student's bed while the young man's family was away, his father attending a medicine course and his sisters at a friend's sleepover. A perfect night for the hormonal teenager and his lover to have a bit of action.

"I'm bigger, stronger and rougher. You're smaller, weaker and have big eyes."

"I defeated you once and you've never won again after that time. And I don't have big eyes!"

His blue haired partner just snorted and curled up on the bed like an angry cat. Ichigo Kurosaki, Karakura's resident Substitute Shinigami, sighed. His relationship with the sexta Espada was still going after five months, as one of Renji's bets reminded him, but it was always with him being on the bottom, as another of Renji's bets reminded him.

"Don't tell me you're scared."

There, he said it. Now he only had to wait and see if his big cat would take the…

"What the hell?! I'm not scared of bottoming! Off with those clothes you cheating… Don't think even for a moment that I don't know what you're doing." growled the cat-like man

"It will be worth it." assured the young shinigami helping his partner in taking off the white uniform

* * *

The blue eyed arrancar moved around the corners of Las Noches in complete silence. The constant stinging in his ass and the limp he sported didn't help him in the stealth department but, God, it had been worth it. The feline arrancar never knew that, despite of the after-effects, bottoming was that good.

Somehow he managed to pass Halibel and Yammi's room without making his presence known but now the problem was not to disturb the occupant of the last room before his.

"Hey there, kitty. Troubles walking?"

Great. Of all the people he could wake at the ungodly hours of the night it just had to be him.

Grimmjow whirled around to glare at the black haired, fifth ranked nuisance. The Prying Mantis was leaning on his doorframe with a toothy grin, dressed in a clean white robe that reached only to his knees.

"I've seen enough people walking like that after a rough night, Sexta. Did your shinigami pet finally got a chance at topping?"

"What? Want to gloat about how I finally took it up in the ass?" snarled the sexta Espada

Nnoitora just looked at him and motioned for him to enter the room. The shorter arrancar was left speechless in front of an open door, wondering about what could the fifth possibly want. Poke fun at him? Or worse, he wanted a go at him?

Grimmjow never had the time to turn and run because a long, spidery arm grabbed him by the jacket's collar. The feline man nearly thought about screaming 'rape' as he was dragged inside the white room.

Nnoitora closed the door after him and released the smaller man with a huff. Then he turned and disappeared behind a door. After a few minutes of rummaging sounds, the black haired man came out with a white labelled tube that was promptly thrown at Grimmjow.

The sixth Espada opened it and took a sniff at the clear gel, nearly gagging at the strong and sharp scent. He looked at the tall hollow with a questioning look.

"Welcome to uke life, Grimmjow. You better start stocking up on Aloe." smiled Nnoitora patting him on the shoulder

* * *

A/N: ...we have Aloe. (Alas, no cookies for uke!Grimm.) All right. I finally found it and I posted it, simple as that. Since I don't have any more ideas for my KisaIta fic I've just started another drabble collection. If you want me to write a particular drabble or something it's all right, ask! I hope you'll enjoy reading them just as much as I do when I write them.


	2. Affinity

Disclaimer: Not mine  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: IchiGrimm  
Author's note: English is my second language so please don't kill me over grammar mistakes and all those things. Still un-betaed.

* * *

**AFFINITY**

And arrancar and a shinigami were sprawled on the younger man's bed, idly talking about unimportant matters such as the weather and the Winter War.

Aizen had been sending his Espada around the human world to wreak havoc and scatter Soul Society forces but the blue haired soldier always found time to run to his shinigami to play. And Ichigo always made sure to thoroughly punish him for his misdeeds.

"I was thinking…" started the orange haired teenager

"Did it hurt?"

Ichigo took the pillow from under his head and swatted the larger man with it. Grimmjow just covered his face with his arms, laughing and kicking the air with his bare feet.

"Shut up, idiot. I realized I've never seen you in your released form."

"Yes, you have. That time in Hueco Mundo." replied the Espada

"Only once, Grimmjow, and we were fighting. I just want to see it from up close without having to worry about the claws."

The hollow thought about it for a second then he unsheathed his sword and uttered a soft 'Grind, Pantera'. His uniform was replaced with the custom white armour that showed all his sinewy muscles. His hair grew long and sharp claws came out from his fingers. Careful about not tearing the bed covers he repositioned himself to sit on his backside, his tail swishing calmly behind him.

Ichigo rose too and took one of his lover's hind paws, pressing against the soft pads on its underside to reveal the powerful claws hidden in the black fur.

"Just how much are you similar to a big cat?"

"I don't mark my territory with piss if you're worried about the furniture." smirked the human-like feline

"Ah, no… It wasn't what I wanted to know but rather if you… You know…"

And he got red in the face. Now, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was irruent and impulsive but he wasn't stupid, it was just that sometimes humans custom baffled him. He had been human once but times changed and from time to time Ichigo had to explain to him exactly why you weren't supposed to do certain things in a certain way.

"No, I don't. What the hell are you blabbing about, Shinigami?"

"You know how cats… Clean themselves…"

Yes, he knew how cats cleaned themselves, thank you very much. What was the brat's point?

"I don't wash my face with spit, that's disg…"

A light switched on in Grimmjow's perverted brain and he smirked a feral grin. Trust his newly-promoted seme to be this kinky. He never really thought about it, in Las Noches if you wanted release you went to one of your Fracciòn or to a lower ranked Espada to get the job done. Grimmjow steadied himself with one hand, moved the other one to his side and raised a leg towards the ceiling. And then he brought his grinning face to his own crotch.

"Should I give myself a blowjob or a rimming, oh Great Master?"

"You… You can even reach…"

The poor boy looked like he was ready to die from a heart attack since half of his blood was concentrated in his upper head and the other half in the lower one.

"Yep. As a matter of fact, flexibility is a quality that goes with the cat-like looks."

* * *

A/N: Still wondering about where Grimmjow hides his plin-plin when he's in released form. He must have some kind of pouch. I'll have to go study feline anatomy for this… Well, let me know what you think! Grimmjow still acts a bit rude since I want him to remain in character at least a little bit. A teary-eyed uke!Grimm is a no-no in my head, a domineering and half-crazy one is better! èé


	3. Elementary, my dear Watson

Disclaimer: Not mine  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Ulquiorra, IchiGrimm  
Author's note: English is my second language so please don't kill me over grammar mistakes and all those things. Still un-betaed.  
Thanks: To misumisu who prompted me. But somehow the prompt 'collar' went its own way… Well, I hope you'll still like it.

* * *

**ELEMENTARY, MY DEAR WATSON**

Ulquiorra Schiffer, fourth Espada and Aizen's most loyal arrancar was baffled.

That day Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Las Noches' resident anarchist, had agreed with him. And it wasn't an 'I agree with you that this tea tastes like shit' , not that he'd ever tell Aizen-sama that, but an 'I agree that everyone should patrol their territory and not go searching for opponents to kill'.

The green eyed man wondered for a moment if Sexta hadn't been abducted by Soul Society and had been replaced with one of their Mod Souls. The man had taken up the habit of whistling while scouting! He had tried going to Aizen-sama, telling him that this conduct was too out of character for someone like Grimmjow but the shinigami just waved his hand with disinterest.

Obviously his Lord didn't understand the many perils that an _happy_ panther could cause. He was problematic enough when he was still his aggressive self but at least everyone knew what to expect of him.

Ulquiorra Schiffer decided to investigate.

In his one week long observation of Sexta's behaviour he noticed that the man slipped out of Las Noches during night time on Friday and Saturday, a short burst of reiatsu alerting him that the other Espada had opened a Garganta to the human world. Ulquiorra never followed him but he knew that he had to if he wanted to know the reason behind Grimmjow's change.

The next Friday he took only his sword and a magnifying glass with him and opened up a passage right after Grimmjow. He wasn't sure about the glass but during the woman's detainment she told him that the correct way to investigate something was with a magnifying glass and a tobacco pipe. Ulquiorra wasn't sure about the pipe either but since he didn't have one it wasn't a problem. If he needed to make smoke he could use a spell.

Cuatro was not surprised when he ended up in Karakura. That town was always involved, in one way or another.

He searched for his fellow arrancar's reiatsu. It was faint because the other had tried to mask it but it was still perceivable to his fine senses. The other thing Ulquiorra noticed was that there was another energy near Grimmjow's. A familiar one.

The green eyed man had to restrain a groan when he identified the reiatsu as Kurosaki Ichigo's. And here he thought that the blue haired man had changed.

However the two weak energies weren't clashing against each other, they were actually… Ulquiorra re-checked just in case, his really fine senses could always play tricks, couldn't they? It almost seemed as if the two reiatsu were blending.

The brunet quickly moved near the shinigami's house. The two seemed to be inside a room on the first floor, lights off and window open.

Ulquiorra's eye threatened to pop out on its own without his hand's help as he watched Sexta on the floor, naked save from a studded cerulean collar. He was on all four and was being thoroughly pounded by the orange haired brat that Aizen-sama seemed to find so interesting. At the present time Ulquiorra found him interesting too.

The panther seemed to enjoy the umiliation. Kind of strange if you thought that when Cuatro insulted him he bristled and huffed. The fourth Espada had half a mind to tell Aizen-sama about Grimmjow's little escapades with the shinigami boy but then he paused. It was so easy to live in Las Noches without the panther's brash actions and his insubordinate manners and of course Ulquiorra didn't care about the fact that his 'brother' seemed to like being restrained and penetrated.

He thought about how Grimmjow looked at his lover, full of lust and trust. Maybe the next time he fought the shinigami boy he could go a bit easier on him. But only a tiny bit.

* * *

A/N: I don't know what exactly is this but I posted it all the same. I have smelly stuff in my hair and a fire to stoke so please don't kill me. Ulquiorra might become an IchiGrimm supporter, I think. XD


	4. I'm too sexy for my shirt

Disclaimer: Not mine  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: AizenGrimm, IchiGrimm  
Author's note: English is my second language so please don't kill me over grammar mistakes and all those things. Still un-betaed.

* * *

**I'M TOO SEXY FOR MY SHIRT...  
**

"How dares he?" raged an angry Grimmjow

"My master tells me that I have no sensuality whatsoever, too. It must be something related to us not being uke material." replied Nnoitora trying to save hi furniture from being ripped to shreds

"Having big eyes and a tiny dick has nothing to do with sensuality!"

"And I suppose you haven't told him that."

"Of course not, I'm not stupid."

"I would have."

"But you're a masochist." accused Sexta

"That's not the point." defended Quinta

A silence followed the heated discussion.

"I know." said Grimmjow with an evil grin on his face

* * *

Nnoitora wasn't sure how the blue haired Espada had persuaded him into recording this attempt at seduction. Somehow the panther got this idea that if he succeeded in seducing someone cold and aloof then he could prove to his orange haired lover that he was sexy. The black haired arrancar was sure that Kurosaki only told him those things to get him riled up and eager to prove himself but what he got, if he had understood something of Grimmjow's irate blabber, was a black eye and a broken window.

And now the panther was dead set on seducing Aizen Sousuke.

Nnoitora's first choice for a cold partner would have been Ulquiorra but then Grimmjow rightly objected that if he had to seduce someone, that someone had at least to be seme.

So the two found themselves sitting at an Espada meeting, one on each side of Aizen's throne, Nnoitora with a discreet spy camera inserted in his hollow hole, partially covered by his hair. When the tea was served, Grimmjow gave the signal to start recording.

The blue haired arrancar stretched over the table to reach for a slice of lemon with a breathless moan. Everyone turned to watch him bent over the table, the jacket that rode up until mid-back showing his hollow hole, the gothic six and a large expanse of tanned skin. As he took the lemon between index and thumb he turned towards Aizen-sama giving him an intense look.

The only outward sign that the shinigami was affected was the poor cookie smashed in his grasp.

Grimmjow then sat normally again, bringing the slice of fruit to his lips. From the corner of his eye he saw that even Stark was bent over the table to see his performance. He smirked as he started to trace the edge of the lemon with his tongue. The sour taste of the fruit struck his senses and he feigned and open mouthed pout, watching his boss with a hurt look.

The cookie fell from Aizen's hand right into his cup of tea, splattering the brown liquid on the leader's pristine uniform. Grimmjow happily noted that even Gin had his eyes open and that the black bastard was nowhere to be seen. Things couldn't go better.

Then he moved to strike the final blow.

He rose from his seat and got on all fours on the white table, directly looking at Aizen and giving the rest of the Espada a good view of his ass. With slow movements he neared the milk jug and Aizen-sama gulped. He bowed his head and let his tongue loll out of his mouth and stroke the milk's surface. Yammi, who had the best view from behind, fell off his chair.

After some laps at the white liquid, the blue haired male raised his head to look directly at his leader's face, making sure that some white drops where dripping from his lower lip to his chin. And slowly but surely, a little river of blood was advancing from Aizen's nose to his upper lip.

Victory.

* * *

"Admit it, Shinigami. I am able to seduce anyone I want." bragged Grimmjow when Ichigo had finally finished the movie

The orange haired teen set down the camera on the bed and then went out of his room. The Espada was baffled. Hadn't he demonstrated that he was sexy? What more could his seme possibly want? He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice his lover coming back in the bedroom.

"Oi, Grimm."

The panther raised his head and the vizard, now nude, smirked.

"Want some milk?"

* * *

A/N: A 'friend' and I did a match of sensuality with tea, lemon and cake at a friend's birthday party. It became a match of 'I can eat more cake than you, you bitch'. This fic was originally intended to be a match between Nnoi and Grimm but then it just turned out like this. I hope you like it.


	5. Family Guy

Disclaimer: Not mine  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: IchiGrimm  
Author's note: English is my second language so please don't kill me over grammar mistakes and all those things. Still un-betaed.

* * *

**FAMILY GUY**

"Great." said the Sexta Espada observing his reflection in the mirror

Right there, where his hollow hole should have been, now resided a full, whole stomach, complete with bellybutton. And Grimmjow knew perfectly what the absence of the hole meant. Hollows were souls who lacked something, who weren't complete. The only way to reach some kind of completeness was to absorb other souls that, unfortunately, were always too weak and transient, so the hole remained.

The only way to make it disappear completely at least for a while was to have a powerful soul still alive, residing inside one's body. Basically, for a Hollow, the disappearance of the hole was as final as a pregnancy test. A positive one.

So Grimmjow found himself in his bathroom, cursing all the times his lover topped without using a condom. Which was nearly every time. He had seen an arrancar pregnancy only once before and it had not been pretty. Nnoitora had been ecstatic when, one day, he'd woken up discovering that he could blink both eyes. Szayel and Aizen-sama were too, both for their own motives. However, Nnoitora's body was not strong enough to sustain both himself and the baby and he had fallen in a coma. It had been the other father's decision to have an abortion when the fifth Espada was only at the start of the second trimester. The two men were still together but the subject of babies and pregnancy became a taboo in Las Noches.

Grimmjow sighed. He had to talk to Ichigo.

* * *

"You're what?!"

"You heard me the first time!"

As expected the young man did not take well the news. He was shaking, pale and held a glint of disbelief in his eyes. Glint? Scratch that, it was a whole lighthouse. Grimmjow knew that nothing could have prepared his lover for this. Trust Soul Society to explain nothing to a substitute shinigami. He opened his white jacket, showing his stomach which was now devoid of hole, and Ichigo's eyebrows shot up towards his hairline.

"Your…" murmured the young man pressing the palm of his hand against the newly formed skin

Grimmjow knew that it was still too early for Ichigo to feel the child's spiritual energy but if he concentrated hard enough he could sense a tiny presence in his lower abdomen.

Suddenly Ichigo jumped with a wild look in his eyes. Grimmjow looked around searching for a possible cause but found nothing. They were alone and not a hollow or shinigami was in the neighbourhood. What. the. hell?

"I'm going to become Father!" shouted the young man with a horrified look in his eyes

"Yes, that's what me being pregnant implies." replied Grimmjow taking a backward step, ready to defend himself if his increasingly psychotic seme decided to attack him and his baby

"No! I'm going to become Father! My Father!"

Now Grimmjow was lost. Why would his lover be scared to become like his father? He'd never actually met the man but he couldn't be all that bad. Or could he?

"I'm going to become stupid! What if it's a girl? I'm going to become even more stupid, I'll segregate her in the house, I'll… Oh God, I'll start to squeal!"

"Ehm, Ichigo?"

"If it's a male I'll start kicking him with stinking socks on to make him more alert. I'll become a Daruma with beard! And… What if you die?"

The Espada delicately put one hand over his crotch.

"I'll print a gigantic poster of you with a flowery background and I'll start crying on it when our son won't listen to… Mph!"

Grimmjow had decided that he'd heard enough and silenced him with a kiss.

"Who cares what you'll be like after it's born? You're a great man. If you managed to grow up like this even with a father like that this means that our son can too. And what's this shit about me dying? If you really become a stupid idiot there's no way in hell I'm leaving you alone with my son."

Ichigo wrapped his arms around his lovers middle and kissed him a second time. Then his eyes grew round again.

"If I'll become a cretin like my father when my son is born… What the hell will my father turn into when he'll become grandfather?"

Grimmjow's left eye developed a tic.

* * *

A/N: Poor Grimm… Bleachlover, I hope you're happy! Not really a full mpreg but it helped me a lot. Now that I have solid scientific/spiritual bases to explain male hollow pregnancies I can continue my secret project! A picture of Grimm with his children can be found on deviantArt on my account. (I have the same nick, just google 'karijn deviantart'.) ...and I hate ff . net new layout.


	6. Paradise Lost

Disclaimer: Not mine  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: IchiGrimm  
Author's note: English is my second language so please don't kill me over grammar mistakes and all those things. Still un-betaed.**  
Warning:** Kind of sequel to 'Elementary, my dear Watson'. Go read that before you read this!

* * *

**PARADISE LOST**

An angry howl echoed in the empty halls of Las Noches and seven beautiful months of quiet and peace went down the drain. Ulquiorra sleepily opened his green eyes and glared at the white ceiling of his room.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Sexta Espada, had evidently reverted back to his awful and anarchist behaviour. All week the panther had been nervous and anxious and every Espada had found it downright unbearable to be in the same room with him for more than five minutes. He grumbled, snapped and glared at pretty much everything.

The cherry on top had been the meeting with Aizen-sama and the other Espada. Grimmjow had eaten all the pastry, even going as far as to steal one from Tousen-san's plate, and then he took a sip of his tea, got up from his seat and spat some of it in everyone's cup. At Aizen-sama's reprimand he got the nerve to yell that their leader was 'an awful father' and he wouldn't be surprised if all his brothers became punks and drag-queens.

Aizen-sama had laughed and shrugged it off as 'rebellious adolescence' but Ulquiorra knew better that to let the Sexta run the place as he wanted. So that day, when he met the blue haired man in a hallway, he went to him to better understand that sudden change.

"I thought you had stopped with that horrible behaviour of yours."

"What? Want to pick a fight with me? You're not going to win this time, Ulquiorra."

"I don't want to fight you, if you really need to release some pent-up tension why don't you go to your shinigami?"

Grimmjow didn't even need to ask who Ulquiorra was referring to. But if Aizen still hadn't killed him for insubordination and disregard for his orders then it meant that Ulquiorra was alright with the whole thing and covering up for him.

"He's away. Training with that shady character with the striped hat. So, fight with me?"

"I'm not interested in the type of fight you get into with that boy. And I was under the belief that the relationship with the shinigami was a monogamous one. "

Every muscle in Grimmjow's body stiffened and a light blush coloured his cheeks.

"What the hell? I didn't mean it like that! You… You pervert!"

And with that he stomped off towards the training grounds. If he was lucky he would find Zommari and pick a fight with him. Meanwhile Ulquiorra watched his disappearing back with a sigh. He had grown accustomed to the peace that had reigned over Las Noches in those months and he was not going to give it up. The Evil Abstinence would be conquered.

* * *

_A few days after…_

"What's that?" asked Nnoitora peering over Grimmjow's shoulder

"Dunno. I found it on the table when I came back from training."

The little note, written in Ulquiorra's handwriting, read:

_For peaceful cohabitation's sake._

"Oooh, Cuarta got you a little gift. Are you cheating on Clementine?"

Grimmjow shot him a glare. As if he would ever cheat on his lover. But the fact remained that Ulquiorra Schiffer just got him a mysterious box with a equally mysterious content. If there was something that Grimmjow had learned while living in the same space as the green eyed man was that the other did nothing without a purpose.

So what the hell was in that box?

He carefully lifted the lid and the two Espada peeked inside.

Nnoitora was the first to crack. He smiled his creepy grin and then proceeded to laugh his ass off while the blue eyed man just looked inside the box with round, round eyes. It was surreal. Grimmjow knew that Ulquiorra knew about them and about Ichigo's training away from Karakura but something like that was too farfetched.

_/With WHAT kind of face did he go to buy something like this?/_

"I can't believe it. - whispered Grimmjow - He got me a dildo."

* * *

A/N: I knew I promised somewhere to do another Mpreg but this is where the drabble chipmunks brought me. And Aizen reminds me of Anzai from Slam Dunk, with his tea and his 'ho, ho, ho'. I have some big exams coming up in January and February so I don't think I'll update for a while… (I always say this but somehow the best ideas come to me just a few day's before the exam. Crap.) Happy New Year, btw, and thanks for reading!


End file.
